Ravenpaw
Ravenpaw is a small, sleek-furred black tom with a white dash on his chest, a white-tipped tailAllegiances, Into the Wild, and green eyes.Revealed in Into the Wild, page 49 History In the Original Series ''Into the Wild :Ravenpaw is the only witness of Tigerclaw killing Redtail, the former ThunderClan deputy, and was the cat who brought the news back to camp. He runs back to the ThunderClan camp, despite having been badly injured in the battle, and announces that Redtail is dead. He faints shortly afterward from blood loss. :Ravenpaw also became one of Firepaw's first friends in ThunderClan, besides Graypaw. Whenever Ravenpaw was around Tigerclaw, he became extremely jumpy and nervous. For one of Ravenpaw's assessments, he was sent by Tigerclaw into ShadowClan territory for prey, which was against the warrior code. :After Tigerclaw had manipulated cats in the Clan to think Ravenpaw was a traitor, Firepaw and Graypaw took him away from the forest to live with Barley, a loner who had helped them previously, to keep Ravenpaw safe from Tigerclaw. Firepaw and Graypaw told the Clan that Ravenpaw had been slain by a ShadowClan patrol, and he was then presumed dead by ThunderClan. Fire and Ice :Ravenpaw and Barley remain allies to ThunderClan, and help out Fireheart and Graystripe numerous times, such as giving WindClan shelter upon their return to the territory. He was noted by Fireheart to be happier as a loner than a Clan cat, having changed much, being more calm and natural-talking, and seemed to fear only Tigerclaw. Ravenpaw changed much, being more calm and natural-talking. Forest of Secrets :Fireheart and Graystripe sneak away to the barn after a Gathering to ask Ravenpaw about Oakheart's death; Ravenpaw says that the warrior was killed by a rockfall, not by Redtail as Fireheart had tried to tell Bluestar earlier. Fireheart reveals the truth of where Ravenpaw was staying to Bluestar. At first she claims that maybe he was just not meant for life as a Clan cat, but only after she discovers the truth of Tigerclaw's treachery does she invite him back into the Clan. Ravenpaw, however, chooses to stay a loner with Barley, but promising to come and visit the Clan again. Though Fireheart found himself questioning whether bringing Ravenpaw to Barley's farm was the right thing to do, he later discovers that it was for the best when he sees the formerly skinny and jumpy black tom as a sleek, well-fed loner. Rising Storm :Ravenpaw returns to the forest in Rising Storm to tell Fireheart about a lost white kittypet with ThunderClan scent near his territory which turns out to be Fireheart's stolen apprentice and nephew Cloudpaw. A Dangerous Path :Ravenpaw is asked by Fireheart to deliver a message to Bluestar to resolve peace from her accusations towards WindClan. The Darkest Hour :Ravenpaw helps Firestar and Graystripe save Mistyfoot, Featherpaw, and Stormpaw from Tigerstar's prision by acting like a TigerClan cat and telling the guard to the prison, Jaggedtooth, that Tigerstar wants to speak to him. Together, the three friends save the three RiverClan warriors. :Later in the battle against BloodClan, Ravenpaw and Barley fight in the battle as LionClan warriors. In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest :Ravenpaw was hardly mentioned in Firestar's Quest. When Firestar is going to find SkyClan, he and Barley welcome him into their barn for the night. Bluestar's Prophecy'' :Ravenpaw is seen as one of the four apprentices of ThunderClan. He is seen stripping a leaf from its stalk when Dustpaw attacks him and he jumps into the air. Bluestar thinks that he has been nervous since he was a kit, since it took his mother a half a moon to coax him out of the nursery. She hopes that by giving him Tigerclaw as a mentor he will gain courage. In the Ravenpaw's Path Series ''Shattered Peace : Ravenpaw tells of the time when rogues came to the barn seeking shelter in Leaf-Bare. The leader of the rogues' mate, Minty gives birth to her kits, all of which become very fond of Ravenpaw. The kits make Ravenpaw homesick for ThunderClan, and works his hardest to hunt for the cats and find the best playthings for the kits. Barley thinks that there's something strange about the cats, but Ravenpaw sticks up for the rogues. In Willie's plan to drive them both out, one of the Twolegplace cats reveals they were of BloodClan, and almost kills Ravenpaw, whose life is spared by Minty intervening. He suggests that Barley and him shelter at the moonstone, and then receives a dream telling him ThunderClan would help them. A Clan in Need :Ravenpaw is first seen waking Barley up from a bad dream, which was about his life in BloodClan. He tells Barley they must go to ThunderClan, and that Firestar will help them. Barley reluctantly agrees, and they set off through WindClan territory, where they are stopped by a WindClan patrol. This patrol is headed by an unusually friendly Mudclaw, who tells Ravenpaw and Barley that a kit from their camp, Crowkit, had gone missing. Ravenpaw and Barley promise to keep an eye out for the kit, and they eventually find him playing around in Fourtrees. They look for the WindClan patrol, only to find they have confronted ThunderClan, and have accused them of stealing Crowkit. Ravenpaw and Barley announce that they had found him, which smooths everything over. The WindClan patrol thanks Ravenpaw and Barley and leaves with Crowkit. :Dustpelt then accuses Ravenpaw of being a WindClan spy, but he soon realizes how foolish it would be for a WindClan spy to want to see the leader, he leads Ravenpaw and Barley into the camp. Ravenpaw is greeted by several cats, including an easily distinguishable Brightheart, who orders an unseen cat to tell Firestar that he has visitors. Ravenpaw then meets Firestar's kits, Squirrelkit and Leafkit. Firestar soon comes out to see Ravenpaw, and over shared prey, Ravenpaw tells him everything that has happened with the rogue cats, and requests his help. Firestar is silent for a moment, then agrees to help them. Ravenpaw and Barley know there is something Firestar is not telling them, which is confirmed the next day when a warrior patrol comes back after being attacked by BloodClan cats. Firestar tells Ravenpaw and Barley that he will send a patrol to help them after they sort out the trouble with BloodClan. After that, Ravenpaw and Barley go hunting with Graystripe and Cloudtail. They are attacked by a BloodClan patrol, one of which seems to recognize Barley. After another ThunderClan patrol saves them from the BloodClan cats, Graystripe confronts Barley, asking him if he knows the BloodClan cat. Barley says he doesn't then runs off, with Graystripe staring after him. Later, Firestar and Graystripe both confront Barley, and ask if he knows where the BloodClan camp is. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :He was the one who told Brambleclaw that the sun-drown place was real, thus pointing the journeying cats in the right direction. Ravenpaw had never been to the sundrown place but he let many rogues and loners shelter in the barn and they told him about it. When he visits the ThunderClan camp to warn Firestar about the monsters Brambleclaw tells him about his dream and Ravenpaw thinks of the sun drown place. :He also is the first cat to warn Firestar of the huge monsters that are destroying trees when he pays the ThunderClan camp a visit. The monsters are mainly over near the barn and WindClan territory but he wanted to warn Firestar. Firestar says that it is not a problem and ignores the loners warning. :Later in the book he gives shelter to the journeying cats before they go on their quest. He and Barley also accompany the younger cats to the Moonstone, then he says good bye and the other cats leave. Dawn :He and Barley allowed the Clans to shelter in their barn before they left on the Great Journey, and Ravenpaw said his final goodbyes to his friends. He gave Firestar a rabbit as a parting gift and Firestar ask him to join them but he refuses. Firestar is depressed at this news because he was losing both Ravenpaw and Graystripe who were his two oldest friends. When the cats leave Ravenpaw and Barley watch them go and are very sad to see so many of their friends leave. In Power of Three Series The Sight :Although he didn't appear, in The Sight, Graystripe mentions meeting Ravenpaw, who is concerned about Firestar, and pointed him in the direction that the Clans traveled. Firestar is excited to hear about his old friends and asks Graystripe if Ravenpaw is ok. Graystripe says that the Twolegs in the forest had not affected the farm and that Ravenpaw and Barley were fine. In the The Lost Warrior Series ''Warrior's Return :Ravenpaw tells Graystripe and Millie which direction the Clans went and let them stay in the barn for one night. Ravenpaw comments on Millie knowing ThunderClan hunting moves. The next day he watches Graystripe and Millie leave and tells Barley that they were his last connection to the forest. In the Field Guide Series ''Cats of the Clans :Rock explains how Ravenpaw did not enjoy fighting, and his mentor, Tigerclaw, could never understand that. Tigerstar misinterpreted Ravenpaw's reluctance to harm others as fear, and when Ravenpaw saw Tigerstar kill Redtail, his life was put in danger. Firestar helped Ravenpaw escape to live on Barley's farm, where he still lives, happier living as a loner than he was when he was a Clan cat. Battles of the Clans :In the story "Dustpaw Speaks: Shadows In the Forest", Ravenpaw is sent back to ThunderClan's camp by his mentor Tigerclaw to alert Bluestar about a ShadowClan invasion. Trivia *Ravenpaw has often been mistakenly described as having amber eyes.Such as in ''Rising Storm, pages 209, 229 *It was revealed on Vicky Holmes's Facebook Page that Ravenpaw's parents were Fuzzypelt and Robinwing, and his littermate was Dustpelt, though Dustpelt did everything he could to deny that he was related to Ravenpaw. Character Pixels Family Members Mother: :RobinwingRevealed on Vicky's facebook account: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Father: :FuzzypeltRevealed on Vicky's facebook account: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Brother: :DustpeltRevealed on Vicky's facebook account: Sisters: :FrostfurRevealed as Robinwing's daughter in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :BrindlefaceRevealed as Robinwing's daughter in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Nephews: :Ashfur Deceased, Residence Unknown :Two Unnamed Kits:Revealed in Into the Wild, page 226 Deceased, Suspected StarClan members :Thornclaw :Brackenfur Nieces: :Cinderpelt Deceased, Reborn as Cinderheart :Brightheart :Ferncloud Great Nephews: :SpiderlegRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 18: :ShrewpawRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 18: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :FoxleapRevealed in The Sight, pg 5: :BirchfallRevealed in Midnight, pg 84: Great Nieces: :IcecloudRevealed in The Sight, pg 5: :HollykitRevealed in Midnight, pg 84: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :LarchkitRevealed in Midnight, pg 84: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Whitewing Great Grand Nephews: :Toadstep: :Molepaw: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great Grand Nieces: :Rosepetal: :Ivypaw: :Dovepaw: :Cinderheart :Honeyfern Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppyfrost Great Great Grand Nephew: :Molekit: Great Great Grand Niece: :Cherrykit: Tree Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Apprentices Category:Loner Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Warrior's Return characters Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:A Clan in Need characters Category:Shattered Peace characters Category:The Heart of a Warrior characters Category:Clanless Cats Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Major Character Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:Battles of the Clans characters